1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relates to an enterprise-level resource management system and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for autonomously managing a computer resource using a security certificate without user intervention.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organization may employ several computing technologies in order to accomplish various mission critical operations within a computing environment. For example, a data protection system may be used to recover important data that has been corrupted or deleted. As another example, a cryptographic infrastructure (e.g., public-key infrastructure and/or the like) may be used to ensure secure communications (e.g., messages) between components of the computing environment (e.g., between a server and a client).
In any current computing environment, an administrator uses software to manage various computer resources (e.g., computing device, virtual machines, applications and/or the like). For example, the administrator may use software to configure the computer resources (e.g., set up an application or device with appropriate parameters such as language settings, operating system and/or the like). As another example, the administrator may use software to provision the computer resources (e.g., install an operating system on a bare-metal server in a datacenter).
Nonetheless, such software may employ a default profile for configuring or provisioning a particular computer resource. Accordingly, a user or the administrator must provide additional information in order to customize the particular computer resource. Such additional information may include information that identifies the user of the particular computer resource, such as a current location, a native language, a contact name, an organization, an email address and/or the like.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for autonomously managing a computer resource within a computing environment using attribute information that identifies a user associated with the computer resource and is exchanged during secure communications.